


Party

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [6]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...and Sebastian Monroe never says no to a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkmatey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatey/gifts).



> So, not exactly fluff...but, they're teenagers now, so maybe it'll be more fun of a different kind?
> 
> I did skip Junior High completely (no one really needs to see any of that)
> 
> This is high school, pre-driving age.

“Come on, Bass,” Miles called through the door. “I’m sure you look fine. If you comb your hair anymore, it’ll probably fall out.”

Bass opened the door enough to glare at Miles. “We need to make a good impression. It’s our first high school party.”

“You sound like your sister.”

“Fuck you.”

Miles smirked when Bass slammed the door in his face and glanced down at his own outfit before realizing he didn’t actually care. He knew it was all on Bass’ list of approved items, not that there was an _actual_ list, but Miles knew what would and wouldn’t be on the list, if it did exist. Which it didn’t. The only reason Miles was going to the party was because Bass begged him to go, something about forcing him to interact with fellow classmates,  to build some sort of school spirit…Miles had quit listening when Bass started scream singing “(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party). When that hadn’t worked, Bass switched to the Beach Boys…Miles said yes during the second “Ra Ra Sis Boom Ba”. There was only so much a person could take.

Bass came out a few minutes later and pointed at Miles, “Don’t say anything.”

Miles held his hands out in front of him, but couldn’t keep the knowing smirk off his face. Bass made a frustrated noise as he grabbed his leather jacket and knocked into Miles harder than necessary as he moved past him. Miles gave into the laugh as he followed Bass out the door.

They either arrived at the party late, as Bass had intended, or everyone else had arrived early. Either way, the house was already a bit worse for the wear and it wasn’t even a large party. There were twenty or so kids already there, in various states of dress and sobriety. Miles took Bass’ leather coat and put it under his more durable windbreaker, and hid both behind the table in the foyer, just in case.

Two hours later, Miles had lost track of how many drinks they’d all had. Most people had scattered off into little bunches here and there and Miles had followed Bass around as he’d flitted from group to group. They had been playing a game of quarters, during which Miles had been accused of cheating three times, each time someone different offered a new coin. Miles still won.

“We should play something new,” a girl, Miles had forgotten her name, suggested.

“Truth or Dare,” someone from Bass’ baseball team, the short stop, said.  

Miles thought the idea would be shot down, since the game usually ended up with someone trying to figure out who had a crush on someone, or who’d lost their virginity that spring. Instead, it looked as though everyone was just drunk enough to think the game was a good idea. Miles grabbed another beer and zoned out during most of the game.

“Sebastian,” the short stop said, voice slurring the “s”. “Truth or Dare?”

Bass gave him the goofy, lopsided grin he always got when he was too drunk to make any sort of decision. Miles was just glad Ben was home from college for the weekend and was the one picking them up later. Sure, he’d give them his newly developed “I’m disappointed in you” look, but it was loads better than being grounded.

“Dare.”

Miles sighed. This wasn’t going to end well, and hopefully Bass wouldn’t remember whatever mortifying thing he was about to do because Sebastian Monroe never said no to a dare.

The short stop gave Miles a look that made his teeth ache. He wondered what he’d done to upset the guy and made a mental note, hopefully one he’d remember in the morning, to ask Bass about it later.

“I dare you to kiss Miles.”

Everyone made the appropriate sounds of interest or outrage, or in the case of one blonde girl Miles thought was in his math class, riotous laughter. Miles thought it lacked creativity. Bass was too drunk to be embarrassed by it and Miles just didn’t give a shit. No one was going to mention it to him after this night; no one was that stupid, so he didn’t really understand why everyone thought it would be such a big deal.

“With tongue.”

Miles’ face scrunched up, that was just a bit gross. The kiss was one thing, but tongue? Bass was his best friend, and he didn’t want to give anyone a reason to give Bass crap about this. Maybe he could find a way out of it; maybe he’d get lucky and Bass would say no. That wasn’t going to happen, though, and Miles knew it long before Bass turned to him with the damn little pout that Miles almost always gave into…and tonight was no exception.

They stumbled to their feet, Miles reaching out to steady Bass who was swaying dangerously. The stupid grin was back on his face and Miles couldn’t help but return it.

“Miles – ”

“It’s okay, Bass,” Miles whispered. “I’ve got you.”

Bass nodded, looking nervous for the first time. Miles cursed the short stop and swore vengeance when he was sober enough to do an effective job. Miles had never kissed a guy before, not that he really cared, but he’d never wanted to. He didn’t exactly _want_ to kiss Bass, but they were stuck so he figured he’d make a damn good show of it and kill anyone who so much as looked at Bass wrong later. It couldn’t be much different than kissing a girl, not really, lips were lips. Miles took a deep breath, winked at Bass to make his best friend feel a bit better and brought his hand up to Bass’ cheek.

He pulled Bass in close and brushed his lips against Bass’. It was different than kissing a girl, but Miles didn’t really mind the coarser texture of Bass’ lips. He knew the boy had demanded tongue, but he wasn’t going to force Bass into this. It was his dare, after all. He kept his lips pressed against Bass’, and thought they were going to have to do something to make up for not completing the dare. That’s when Bass’ tongue swiped against Miles’ lip, causing him to suck in a surprised breath. Miles opened his mouth, allowing Bass’ tongue to sweep in and Miles hoped everyone watching their little lip lock enjoyed their show. Voyeuristic bastards.  

It wasn’t bad, all things considered, but Miles had been too focused on their audience and the affect it might have on Bass to pay much attention to the kiss. He was a little relieved when Bass broke off, his eyes wide and his cheeks tinged pink. Miles didn’t say anything, didn’t really know what to say so he handed Bass his half empty bottle of beer and flipped off the group around them. Most of them were staring at them, slack jawed.  Miles smiled as he led Bass to another part of the house. Let them be shocked. Served them right.

Sebastian Monroe never said no to a dare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Checkmatey wanted first!kiss...so, yeah.
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you see something, tell me.


End file.
